untitled
by unbelievably tragical x3
Summary: AU? BN! Brooke left three years ago, leaving everything behind. Including Nathan. All she left was a note.. and then dropped off the face of the earth. But now, three years later, they will meet again.. what’s going to happen?


**untitled. for now**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for this storyline. **

**Summary: AU? BN! Brooke left three years ago, leaving everything behind. Including Nathan. All she left was a note.. and then dropped off the face of the earth. But now, three years later, they will meet again.. what's going to happen?**

**Chapter 1 - Prelude 12/21**

Some people say that, no matter what, the one you love will always come back to you, that somehow, someway, they'll come back... that is, if they were really and truly meant for you. But what happens, if they don't? Does that mean that, in fact, they aren't meant for you? I mean, what if it's impossible for them to get back to you. What happens, if you drop off the face of the earth, and there's no one able to find you. What does that mean?

This question bothers me and keeps me up each and every night. Since they don't know where you are, how are they supposed to come back? Or, in my case, find me?

You're probably wondering what in the hell is she talking about, am I right? Well, there is a reason that I think about this so much. And as with every story, it has to do with a guy, and a girl, and those two people falling in love.

But in my case, we didn't live happily ever after. Because, I, that's right, ME, the girl, got scared. Nope, in this story it wasn't the guy that bailed, it was the girl. Even I don't know why I did.

Maybe it was the fact that I got scared, scared of what I was feeling, scared of how hard I was falling, scared of how fast I was falling, scared of the way he made me feel, scared of it all.

Or maybe it was the fact that he was married to one of my best friends.

That's right, he was married, and his wife was one of my best friends.

But you can't help who you love, or who you fall for. It just happens. And when it does, it's so incredibly amazing that you get wrapped up in the feelings and emotions and just forget everything else. It's impossible to even describe in words how it is. But once you do fall for somebody and love them, there's no looking back, no changing it. Its there, and it's amazing, and you live for those moments with that person.

I know I probably sound crazy, I mean. His wife is my best friend. But he felt it too. There was no denying the attraction between us. Everybody caught on and saw it.. eventually. Everyone except her. But by the time that they did find out, and try to stop it, they were too late. We had already totally immersed ourselves in each other. There was no getting out of it. We had given each other our heart, and we couldn't just turn our backs on each other.

I'll admit it, our relationship, affair, whatever you want to call it wasn't perfect. Yes, we had our fights, what couple doesn't? But we always made up, usually with sex. Yes, there would be times when we just wanted to kill each other. And then one of us would kiss the other and it would all be okay. And of course, we had our doubts. And yes, we would start to feel guilty and decide to end our "affair", those breaks only lasted a couple hours.. at most. We just couldn't bear to be apart.

At times, it was hard. Like having to see him with her. That's what hurt the most. Seeing him make her laugh and smile. And god, when they kissed, I just wanted to die. But I'd smile a smile and act like everything was okay. But he'd always send looks over at me, letting me know he'd rather be with me.

So, right about now, you're probably wondering why he didn't just leave her right? It's simple. She was pregnant. And a husband can't just leave his pregnant wife for her best friend. And I understood that. Hell, it was me who told him not to leave her. He offered, many times, he wanted to leave her. But I just wouldn't let him. I mean, I had caused enough trouble, but that, that would just be horrible.

After awhile, she did start getting suspicious. I'm actually surprised she didn't catch on sooner, I mean, she was supposed to be really smart. But I guess she was more book smart than street smart. They started fighting a lot, and I could tell it was affecting her a lot. You could just look at her and tell.

I felt horrible about all this. And this made things tense between me and him. We fought more and things continually got worse. Finally, I broke things off with him. For good this time. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life. I cried for days, and seeing them together, man it killed me.

So I left. I packed all my things on a Friday night and left Saturday night. I left a note for him, and my other best friend the one that wasn't his fiancee and just left. Dropped off the face of the earth. I cancelled my cell phone, got a new number, cancelled my credit cards, everything.

A little drastic, right? I don't think so. If you knew how I felt, then you would do the same thing. It just hurt so bad.

The only people that knew where I was, was my parents. Surprisingly, they supported me in my decision. I moved to a new state, new school, new me. Of course, I was still a cheerleader, still popular, all that stuff. But my heart was closed off, only one guy had the key to that. And I had left him behind.

Eventually I found out that he told his fiancee everything. She divorced him in less than a week. And then she did something that surprised everyone. She got an abortion. He wasn't too happy about it at first, but eventually he realized it was for the best, considering the circumstances.

I, however, moved far away and never contacted them. It was hard at first, and as time went by, it got easier. But it always still hurt. I don't know how he took my leaving. I didn't really want to know. It would have made it harder.

I also found out he ended up going to Duke, his dream school. He got there on a basketball scholarship. When I found out, I was so happy, I actually almost called. Well, technically I did, but I hung up as soon as I heard "hello." I wasn't ready for that.

I did go to a couple of his games, but I never let him see me. I made sure of that. But secretly, I always wished he would see me. So finally, I could talk to him, see him, look at him.

But now I have a dilemma. I did end up going to college, and yes, I am a cheerleader. So what's the dilemma? Our college is having a home game.. against Duke. How the hell am I supposed to deal with that?

I haven't seen him for three years. I left when I was a senior in high school. Now I'm a junior in college. And I'm going to have to face him.

That's right, I, Brooke Davis, am going to have the face the love of my life, Nathan Scott, for the first time in three years... at a basketball game.

What the hell did I get myself into?

**Alright. So that's the first chapter. Although it's more of a prologue I guess. So tell me what you think. Post a comment. Yeah. I love those things. Should I continue? Is it good? And could someone please help me figure out a title? I can't decide. Thanks you guys. **

** 3 Morgann unbelievably tragical x3**


End file.
